Bristol, UK
IMG_4213.JPG|Bristol harbourside IMG_4268.JPG|Bristol harbourside by night IMG_4402.JPG|Park Street (full of shops, bars and clubs) and Wills Memorial (University of Bristol) at the top IMG_4539.JPG|Clifton Suspension Bridge IMG_4832.JPG|Street art by Banksy on Park Street IMG_4775.JPG|Stokes Croft, an alternative area of Bristol full of art and music IMG_4427.JPG|Clifton Village IMG_4458 Panorama.jpg|Bristol cathedral IMG_4732.JPG|Looking west from Brandon Hill Tower Getting there Bristol Airport is well connected with the rest of Central Europe and low-cost companies such as easyJet, Aer Lingus and Ryanair operate flights to and from Bristol. The easiest way to get from the airport to Bristol train station or city centre is to hop on the frequent Airport Flyer Express Link (local students get a discount by showing their NUS card). There are also bus services to South Wales, Bath, Devon, Cornwall and the general South West. Bristol's main train station is Temple Meads. From there, you can catch a bus or a local train to other areas of Bristol. Buses 8 and 9, for instance, will take you to Clifton. Bristol's bus terminal is located in the centre, near two shopping malls: Cabot Circus and The Mall. It is within walking distance of Clifton, but you'll also find quite a few bus stops outside to go to different areas of Clifton. 'Getting around' Bristol is neither too small or too big, it is the perfect size. If you're a keen walker, you'll find that you can go to a lot of places by foot. A lot of people go around by bike too but beware: Bristol is hilly! Otherwise, First operate a wide range of routes throughout Bristol and a number of trains connect Bristol's smaller stations like Clifton Down, Montpelier or Bedminster. 'College' There are two main universities in Bristol: the University of Bristol (UoB) and the University of the West of England (UWE). The former is very centrally located whilst the latter is in the north of Bristol. Both are well connected by buses. A lot of international students come to study in Bristol, whether through an exchange programme or not. Therefore you shouldn't feel at a loss in either of the universities. There are also Facebook groups for foreign students, such as ESN Language Tandem, ESN Bristol, etc. 'Things to do' Go to Clifton Suspension Bridge, preferrably around dusk and with takeaway fish & chips from Clifton Village Fish Bar. On a beautiful Sunday, go for brunch at Primrose Café and take a stroll in Clifton Village. Have a picnic in the Downs, a big green area in Bristol where many enjoy running, roller blading or playing all sorts of sports, as well as chilling out. If you go to the end of the Downs, you will get good views of the river Avon. On a walk around Clifton, go for brunch at Deco Lounge, for a milkshake at Rocotillo's, for a stroll on Brandon Hill and up the tower for great views of Bristol, and for an art exhibit at Bristol Museum & Art Gallery (don't miss its yearly Wildlife Photographer of the Year exhibition). For meat eaters, The Cowshed is a very nice restaurant, and for sushi lovers, Yume Kitchen is recommended. Take a walk all along the harbourside and its colourful houses, long boats, the SS Great Britain, the M Shed museum, Bristol cathedral and College Green. The Olive Shed is a very nice place to eat, but don't forget the Grain Barge and its great choice of pints and delicious steak sandwich. The Watershed is a cool independent cinema. Go to Stokes Croft for street art sighting. Don't miss: Saint Paul's carnival, Bristol Harbourside festival, Bristol International Balloon Fiesta, See No Evil, Bristol's biannual trail for charity (gorillas in 2011, Gromits in 2013, Shaun the Sheep announced for 2015). Bristol is a very lively city: there are plenty of other events and festivals all year round. Go to a secret cocktail bar or restaurant: the Hyde & Co on the Triangle or The Ox in the city centre, for instance. Enjoy Bristol's nightlife around Park Street, Gloucester Road, Bordeaux Quai, King Street and many other places. Good bars include The Woods, Canteen, The Old Duke and Kongs. Clubs famous amongst students include Ramshackle at the O2 Academy, Thekla (on a boat!), The Big Chill and Mr Wolfs, but there are plenty more out there! Category:Europe Category:England Category:United Kingdom